Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light module for a lighting device of a vehicle, in particular for a headlamp, having a light source and an optical element which is accommodated on a support body, and wherein an adjuster for adjusting the optical element to the light source is provided in order to adjust a radiation position of the light source relative to the optical element.
Description of the Background Art
WO 2014/008523 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 9,458,976, describes light modules for a lighting device of a vehicle which have a light source and an optical element in the form of a reflector, and the optical element is accommodated on a support body, and wherein a device for adjusting the optical element relative to the light source is provided in order to adjust a radiation position of the light source relative to the optical element. In this case, an adjustment is possible mainly in a longitudinal direction which forms the direction in which light that can be generated with the light module is emitted. A longitudinal direction simultaneously also forms the direction of travel of the vehicle, so that the optical element can be moved back and forth accordingly. Likewise, the optical element can be pivoted about a vertical direction, for example, to adjust a left or right position. The adjuster comprises mounting brackets which are arranged between a support body for receiving the light source and the light source itself. The tilting and pivoting thereby occurs by rotating about an axis in a transverse direction and by rotating about an axis in the vertical direction, wherein a height adjustment of the optical element relative to the light source is not possible.